Her Freedom: Tale of Fate
by rhys114
Summary: Being a slave was all Luluko had known. One day she is rescued by Corneilia Li Britannia and is found to be a part of a race of ancient cat people, the Nekomata. What will happen to this girl, will she find freedom, and perhaps love? Or will something from the past get in her way? Revised version of Her Freedom
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fan people, I feel that when I first started Her Freedom I may have rushed it a little. I am going to revise this and a few of my other fan fictions. Mostly I just want to make them better for all of you, so if I do a good job, please tell me. Also, please tell me if you don't like what I'm doing, I will try to do better. I do not own Code Geass or any of the characters.**

**Her Freedom**

Once, long ago, there stood an empire. This empire was a peaceful nation, full of wealth and prosperity. The people that made up this nation, while strange in appearance, where full of happiness and loved all those around them. The people of this empire, were a race of cat like people called the Nekomata. While like normal humans in some ways, they had a few different features as well, like having the ears and tail of a cat. Their nation was called the Empire of Aeritha, otherwise known as the kingdom of cats.

Never was Aeritha at war with its neighbors, for they knew that this empire would defend with a military force unlike all others. On top of great military strength, they had great knowledge, a science that no other nation could reproduce. This science, gave Aeritha unparalleled power that made it the most powerful nation in the world.

While it was the most powerful nation of the world, never did the Empire of Aeritha attack its neighbors. This nation all but closed itself off to the world, in hopes that it would never have to use this power against another empire. For many, many years, the world watched Aeritha with baited breath, hoping to understand why they closed themselves off.

After almost a century, Aeritha began letting people from other nations inside their borders. And, while many questioned the Nekomata people about why they closed the borders, it seemed like many of the people didn't know, or were simply oblivious to the fact that it had happened. So eventually, they just gave up and let the peace continue.

That is, until one nation, very new to the world, attacked. Without warning, they destroyed Aeritha's border towns, and made their way to the bigger cities. Over many years, a war rage like no other, leaving thousands dead. The war went on and on, and the Aerithians fought with all of their power, defeating many of their enemies. They fought, and fought, until one day the people of Aeritha, decided to end the war. In one fell swoop, they used their great science to produce a weapon. This weapon was like no other, and when they used it, not only did they win the war, but they also lost everything.

Using the great weapon that they had developed, Aeritha annihilated their enemy. Unfortunately, their weapon had some unforeseen problems, and it turned against them. In only one day, two nations disappeared off of the map. The world watched in horror as two of the greatest empires on the planet vanished, leaving only a few thousand people on both sides. Though, it seemed that the Nekomata people had taken the worst of it.

Thousands of years went by, and the Aerithian people became what most people thought of as just stories. Though, to others, it was one of the rarest sites that they had seen. Once they held one of the greatest empires in history, and now, they have forgotten their past. They are now simply known as the Nekomata, and they hold no nation for themselves.

Without a place to call home, most Nekomata just disappeared. While others live quite comfortably working like normal people. As time when went on though, people forgot that they had even existed in the first place. It has been a long time since anyone has seen someone of the Nekomata race, and when they are seen, it is common for them to become slaves to others seeking to complete their collections.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Hurry up girl," a man with rugged features said to the girl behind him. He stopped walking at the top of a hill they had been climbing and tugged on a rope. He watched as she stumbled a little, since the rope had been wrapped around her waist. The girl stopped as well but was breathing heavily. The man sighed," no helping it, we'll camp here tonight."

With that, the girl promptly collapsed on the ground, tired from the long trek they took to get there. The man looked at the girl, she had no shoes so her feet were covered in dirt. The only thing she had on was basically a potato sack with holes for her head and arms. There was also a hood over her head, so he couldn't see her face since she was hunched over.

The man turned to look at the sunset, then walked a little ways into the forest to collect wood for a fire. An hour later the man was sitting next to the fire cooking some kind of cheap meat he got from the last town they were in a few days ago. Looking up from the fire he saw the girl huddled against a nearby tree, knee's pressed up against her chest.

"Go ahead and take off your hood," he told her. The girl looked up, and he could see a small smile. He watched as she took off her hood, revealing long, black hair, large violet eyes. There was one strange feature about her though, her ears. They were not like normal humans ears, they were more like cat ears and they were on the top of her head. She was a part of a rare species known as the Nekomata. From what information he knew, there were less than one hundred thousand Nekomata left in the world.

"Thank you master," she said to him with a smile. Master, that was what he was to her, for she was a slave. For five years he had owned her. He was given her by the leader of the organization he worked for. The organization worked in selling things on the black markets of the many nations that make up the world. When he received the girl, he was told to raise her until her eighteenth year, and then sell her for a crazy price. He also learned that her name was Luluko, a girl who had been a slave since birth.

It had been a long five years, but he would soon make a killing and go off on a vacation somewhere nice. 'Oh well,' he thought,' it's almost over.' The man took a small piece of the meat and tossed it towards her," here, you've been good lately. That's all you get till tomorrow. Remember, tomorrow I won't be your master any longer, I'm going to sell you for a shit ton of money. Whoever buys you is going to be your new master, and as long as they pay, I couldn't care less about what they do."

It seems that Luluko hadn't even listened to him, she was happily chewing on her food. To him it didn't matter though, what he said was true. He honestly didn't care what happened to her, he had done everything to make sure she was in peak condition to be sold. He had even made sure that her virginity was intact so that her price would go up. Just the fact that she had cat ears and a tail would normally be good, but he wanted the best price he could get, so he refrained from touching her. Aside from the occasional punishment that is.

'I suppose she most likely going to be sold to some old man,' he thought with a slight grin,' she might get raped before she even sets foot in their home. HEHEHE, some people just can't be patient.' Looking up he saw Luluko had fallen asleep, that was good, they would be reaching their destination tomorrow and it wouldn't be good if she was too tired to stand when she's on stage. He almost couldn't wait for tomorrow,' so much money!'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

As she trailed behind her master, Luluko began breathing heavily. They had been walking since dawn, and that was a few hours ago. Her stamina wasn't that great, and she needed a break. Unfortunately, she knew she couldn't ask for one though, unless she wanted to get beat. So she kept walking, trying not to fall over from exhaustion as her master pulled her along.

"Hurry girl, where almost there," he told her, and Luluko tried to quicken her pace. Looking up, she saw what looked like a great wall. Looking at the wall, Luluko saw a strange, birdlike symbol emblazoned on it. Luluko had never seen anything like it," Master, that symbol. What is it?" The man in front of her stopped walking and turned to face her," What? Why do you need to know? Just shut up or you'll be punished."

That made Luluko shake a little, since the punishments were really painful. The last time she was punished, her master had used his belt on her back until he couldn't swing anymore. There were still a few open lashes on her back, and the only thing keeping them from bleeding was some dirty rags. So, Luluko decided to keep quiet, and keep walking.

A little over an hour later, the two made it to the wall bordering the city they were headed too. Strangely, they didn't take the main road like they usually do. Instead, they walked through a large hilly forest for some reason. Now they were making their way along the wall. Looking at it up close, Luluko could see that the birdlike was spaced out all along the wall, she really wanted to know what it was, but she knew she shouldn't ask questions. After walking along the base of the wall for a short while, they stopped walking. "Stay there girl," Luluko's master told her, then he proceeded to kneel down and search through the tall grass.

After a few minutes, he seemed to find what he was looking for as he lifted up a large wooden door. He grabbed Luluko's rope and pulled her closer to him," alright, get in girl. We'll be taking this path to the city." Luluko carefully went down a ladder into a large hole that seemed to be hidden by the door. She kept climbing down, the hole went deeper and deeper. Eventually, she did reach the bottom. Though, she couldn't see anything, since there were no light sources. It sounded like her master had closed the door and was making his way down.

Luluko had forgotten to move away from the ladder, and was promptly kicked out of the way. "HEHE, that's what you get for being so dumb," her master said. Holding her head in pain, Luluko heard her master fiddling around with something, so she opened her eyes. Suddenly there was light all around them, and Luluko had to shut her eyes once again since it was too bright. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw her master holding a torch.

"Get up, we need to move," Luluko heard, feeling a pull on the rope. Standing shakily, Luluko held her head as it was still throbbing a little. She felt another tug on the rope and started walking behind her master. The tunnel seemed to go on forever, Luluko couldn't see the end anywhere close.

After what felt like a few hours, the tunnel opened up into a large room. Luluko could see a door on the side of the tunnel. Her master stopped in front of it, and then stepped through after opening it. He pulled Luluko inside and she could see many barrels, one of which her master opened the top of. She then saw him pull his canteen out and dip it inside, so she assumed there was water inside of the barrel. While he was doing it she realized just how thirsty she was, it had been at least two days since her master had let her have something to drink.

"What's with that look," Luluko heard her master say. When she looked at him she saw him chuckling," thirsty? Well I guess that's too bad. It's not really my job to take care of you anymore." With that, her master put his canteen away, replaced the barrel lid, and pulled her out of the room. Once again they began walking, going deeper into the dark tunnel.

What felt like hours went by, and when Luluko thought that she might not see the sun again, her master opened a door she hadn't noticed. The light was blinding, and when she got used to it, Luluko saw that they were back outside. Looking around, she saw the exit of the tunnel was at the bottom of a large hill, and they seemed to be in a forest.

Luluko was then suddenly dragged through the forest until they came to a clearing, and what she saw amazed her. Ahead of them, laid the biggest city that she had ever seen. She had only ever been to small towns, and usually she wasn't allowed to go into them, sometimes being tied to a tree to wait for her master. She was so awestruck, that she almost missed the fact that they were entering it.

As they walked in-between the large buildings, Luluko tried to keep up with her master, who started walking faster, almost running. They soon reached a large wooden building, and her master knocked on the door. A small slit near the top of it opened, and Luluko could see a pair of eyes," what is the name of my favorite fruit?" Luluko wondered why the person on the other side of the door asked such a strange question, but she heard he master answer anyways," orange."

The door opened and Luluko's master pulled her inside. Luluko saw a large hairy man close the door behind them, and then he sat down in a chair by the door. Luluko was pulled into a room, then thrown to the ground. When she looked up, she saw two girls in front of her. "Clean her up good, she goes on sale in two hours," she heard her master say.

"At once my lord," both girls said, they then helped Luluko stand. Then both girls started taking off Luluko's clothing, to which she tried to protest, but the girls were stronger than Luluko and got rid what little clothing she had on. Luluko was then taken by the hand and led to a tube full of hot water, then pushed inside of it.

It was really sudden, so Luluko hadn't even taken a breath. She quickly freed her head from the water, coughing and wheezing as she tried to breathe. Though, she wasn't really given a chance to, since the girls started scrubbing her with soap filled sponges. They scrubbed away, and while they did, Luluko heard them talking.

"Look at these ears, there real. I've never seen anything like this," one said.

"You think that's strange, she's got a tail. What kind of thing is this girl," said the other.

Once they finished washing her, they dragged Luluko out of the tub and started drying her off. When she was dry enough, Luluko felt a brush being run quickly through her hair, and finally new clothes were given to her. She put them on and realized that they were like her old clothes, only clean. There was even a hood to hide her ears. After hiding her ears and tail, Luluko was pulled out to a room where other people seemed to be. They were all in a line, and their legs were chained together. Once she was chained up like the others, the two girls left the room.

Luluko waited, and every once and a while, the line would move forwards. This happened over and over, slowly they would move forward and then wait to move again. Luluko was starting to get tired of how slow everything was moving. She felt her eyes start to grow heavy, and she didn't notice that she had made it to the front of the line. Suddenly she was completely awake when she felt her shackles being toyed with.

Looking down, she saw someone unlock the shackles, and then they grabbed her wrists and put new ones on. She was then dragged by the shackles out to a courtyard where she saw a large group of people gathered, all of them were dressed in fine clothing. They all seemed to be whispering to one another, and Luluko felt a small shiver go through her body. Once they made it to the center of a small stage, Luluko was locked into place. Then her hood was taken off suddenly. She heard many awes and gasps. Looking at the one who took her hood off, she saw her master.

Her master, then reached into her clothing and pulled her tail out. When he released it, Luluko took her tail in her hands, she never really liked it when anyone but her touched her tail. She heard more people talking, and it seemed to be about her.

"Oh my, what a rare piece there is today."

"Dear why don't you get her, I've always wanted a house cat."

"What do you think? Wouldn't she make a nice addition to the bedroom?"

Luluko shook a little. She didn't like these people, she didn't understand why she was being sold. She heard her master laugh and turn towards him. He had a large grin on his face and was looking at the crowd," Well then, ladies and gentlemen, why don't we start the bidding at fifty thousand."

"Fifty-five."

"Sixty thousand."

"Sixty-three."

More and more numbers were being said aloud, and the higher they became, the more worried Luluko became. As she looked over the bidding people, all of them excited and shouting, until she looked at a group of people wearing purple cloaks that hid their faces. Luluko would have looked at them longer, but her chin was grabbed by her master.

"Come on people, look at this darling face. Not only that, but she's a pure girl too. Now doesn't that just make your wallets burn," he said with a dark laugh. A few more numbers were shouted out, then, all of a sudden, when Luluko looked at her master. There was a large arrow sticking out of him. Luluko looked over to where it might have come from, only to see the group in purple cloaks.

One of them threw off their cloaks, revealing a woman with purple hair and indigo eyes. She drew a sword and pointed it forwards. "I am Cornelia Li Britannia, in the name of the empire, you are all under arrest!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Cornelia Li Britannia watched as the nobles in the dirty courtyard looked at her with fear. They most likely assumed that they would be able to get away with what they were doing. Unfortunately for them, illegal dealings in the capital of the Britannian Empire never go unnoticed for long. Without moving the sword she held even an inch, she gave her commands," Dalton, round them up. Do not hurt them too much if you can help it."

A tall man with light brown hair, black eyes, and a large scar on his face waved his hand forwards and shouted," Knightmares, capture them all. Be quick about it." A dozen men in purple and black armor ran towards the crowd of nobles who had been looking to buy a slave. They would be arrested and charged for doing so, since slavery had been abolished in Britannia over two hundred years ago.

Cornelia smiled a little," Guilford my night, once all of them have been dealt with, read them their crimes and what they shall be punished with. Then have the people they were going to sell released and take them to the hospital." A man to her right walked forwards and knelt in front of Cornelia, she could see his black hair, and light blue eyes that hid behind his glasses," As you command, your highness." With that he stood up and walked over to the area where most of the nobles had been tied up.

Sheathing her sword, Cornelia watched as the round up continued. She then remembered the girl with strange features, and looked up towards the shoddy stage that had been built. The girl was still holding onto her tail, and her ears seemed to be going down. She looked afraid as she stood there shaking. Slowly, the girl started backing up, only to be tripped by the man who was trying to sell her. She was a little surprised that he had survived, but knew the girl needed help. Cornelia got the attention of one of her knightmares and sent them to help the girl. She then waited and continued to watch.

**Line break**

Luluko shook as she watched the people in the courtyard fighting with each other. The ones in armor didn't seem to have any trouble taking care of those who wanted to buy her. Though she was still scared. She didn't know what was going on and it frightened her.

Tightening her hold on her tail a little and started to walk back a little, when she felt a hand grip her ankle. She looked down to see her master holding her tightly, he looked up at her with rage in his eyes. Suddenly he pulled her leg, causing Luluko to fall backwards. Luluko looked at him as he crawled over her," where do you think you're going girlie? I haven't made a profit yet." He was straddling her, and she couldn't think of what to do. She felt tears falling from her eyes as she watched her master pull out a dagger. It was jagged and was a strange green color.

He suddenly thrust the dagger down, stabbing her right arm. Luluko screamed and gripped her arm, she had never felt pain like this before. Desperately Luluko tried to get away from her master, but with him straddling her like he was, she couldn't move. "Well, at least if I kill you now, no one else will get my coin," he said, laughing as he did.

Lifting his arm once again, he pulled the dagger out of Luluko's arm and raised it above his head. He thrust down, but for some reason, the dagger didn't reach Luluko. Looking down at his arm, he noticed that most of it was gone, having been cut just above the elbow. He screamed and looked to his left, seeing one of the knightmares. "You bastard, I'll kill you," he shouted and pulled another dagger out as he jumped towards the knightmare. He didn't make it far when his head was suddenly cleaved from his body. In his last few seconds of life, he watched as the world around him spun, before his head bounce off of the ground and fell off of the stage.

The knightmare sighed a little, and looked over towards Luluko, who was curled up a little as she shook on the floor. He walked forwards and held his hand out," Here, I'll take those shackles off." Unfortunately for him, she didn't even hear what he said. Luluko had only seen his weapon and what it did to her master, and she was afraid that the same was going to happen to her. She quickly tried to stand, only to fall once again because her legs were shaking too much.

"Hey, don't push yourself, come here," the knightmare said as he got closer. This made Luluko scream out," NOOOO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" She backed up a little more, all the while mumbling about not wanting to die. Luluko, then heard the sound of someone shouting, and looked up. She saw the knightmare walking away, and the woman with indigo eyes was now in front of her. Luluko saw her hold out her hand, then heard her softly speak," there's nothing to be afraid of, please, we will protect you." Luluko looked at the offered hand for a moment before slowly reaching out her own hand. As she did, she started to feel strange, and the world around her blurred.

**Line break**

Cornelia walked onto the stage and dismissed the knightmare. She slowly walked towards the girl, who looked more frightened than anyone she had ever seen. Stopping when the girl noticed her, Cornelia knelt down a little and offered her hand to the girl," there's nothing to be afraid of, please, we will protect you." She had said the words as soft and gently as she could, so she wouldn't scare the girl any further.

It made her smile when she saw the girl start to reach her own hand out. As the girl was about to put her hand into Cornelia's though, her smile quickly faded. Cornelia looked at the girl's suddenly vacant stare and watched as her hand fell to the ground as she collapsed. Quickly she put the girl on her back and looked her over. Noticing the wound on her right arm, she looked closer at it and noticed a faint green color around it. Cornelia then looked around and saw a jagged dagger that was still in the cleaved hand of the now dead slave trader. It too had the same green color on it, as well as the crimson from the girl's blood.

Cornelia grabbed the dagger and then picked up the girl as carefully as she could. She ran off of the stage and started running to where she had left her horse. Guilford had noticed what she was doing and ran after her," Princess, where are you going?"

"This girl needs treatment now, she's been poisoned. I leave everything here to you Guilford," she shouted as she put the girl on her horse. Cornelia then mounted her steed and rushed away, leaving of her men confused. Still, she didn't have time to explain to them what was going on, she had no idea what kind of poison the slave trader had used.

Quickly she made her way to one of the hospitals that her brother had built to help research diseases. It took her about ten minutes before she arrived at the hospital, and when she did, she quickly but carefully jumped off her horse with the girl and ran inside. She passed many of the people inside, just shouting at them if they got in her way.

Cornelia ran past them all until she found the room she had been looking for, which happened to be the room that was farthest into the hospital. Kicking the door open, she ran inside and gently put the girl down on one of the examination tables. "You know," Cornelia heard behind her," I don't kick down your doors when I visit."

She turned to see Lloyd, her brother's top researcher and one of the best doctors in Britannia, smiling as he adjusted his glasses. "I'll buy you a new one later, now come over and help," she said as she looked back at the girl, who's breathing looked heavy and pained. Lloyd walked over and looked at the girl," Oh my, is she what I think she is."

"Not now Lloyd, she's been poisoned," she told him, pulling out the dagger and handing it to him. Lloyd looked at the dagger and walked over to his microscope, and scrapped some of the green substance off of it onto a slide. He then placed the slide under the microscope and looked through it. For a minute he didn't do anything, he then walked over to a small pot that was over a stove. He brought the pot over and placed it near the girl then walked over to a cabinet and pulled a few things out of it.

Once it seemed he had collected everything, he came back to the table and placed everything down. Holding onto a rag, he opened the pot, revealing hot water and put the rag into it. Once it was completely wet, he rung it out and brought it over to the girls injured arm and started cleaning the wound. After wiping away the blood, he grabbed a bottle of alcohol and poured it over the wound, then grabbed a needle and thread and closed the wound, then wrapped it in cloth.

Once he was done closing the wound he grabbed a vial and a syringe, then walked to the girls other side. He drew out some of the liquid from the vial, then injected the girl with it and put the syringe away. After that he looked the girl over, every once and a while wrapping something in cloth. He then stopped and looked at Cornelia with his usual carefree smile," there, all finished."

Cornelia looked at him a little skeptically," are you sure? That was rather quick." Lloyd's smile widened a little," well, I suppose if I didn't have the antidote for that poison in particular it might have taken longer. Luckily for her, I keep antidotes for almost all poisons, just in case someone in the royal family is targeted by someone. Other than that, she has a few minor wounds, her ankle is broken and she shouldn't use her right arm for a while. She is also extremely malnourished, so try and be careful when feeding her."

Lloyd had said all of that without losing his smile, which was strange, but for him it was normal. Cornelia ignored him as she looked over the girl, who looked so small as she had at some point curled up a little. After thinking for a few minutes, Cornelia gently picked the girl up and started heading out of the room," Hold on Princess." Cornelia stopped and turned towards Lloyd, who was holding a small pouch. He placed it in Cornelia's free hand," She will still be weak and might have a fever for a few days. Give that to her three times a day, it should help."

"Thank you Lloyd, your service is greatly appreciated," Cornelia said with a small bow of her head. She then left the room and headed back down the hallway. Lloyd was still in the room, chuckling a little," well, this should be fun for her."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Cornelia had just made her way out of the hospital when she suddenly realized something. She still hadn't taken the shackles off of the girl yet. The girl still had her hands bound together and part of a shackle was on her unbroken ankle. The princess had merely broken the chain with her sword when she picked the girl up. As she made her way towards her horse, she noticed her knight was waiting for her.

"Guilford, do you still have the keys from the courtyard," she asked as she stopped in front of him. Guildford nodded and started fumbling around his belt," yes my lady." Taking a key ring with a few large keys on it, Guilford handed it to his princess. Cornelia then unlocked all of the shackles that the girl had. Once finished she pulled off her cloak and wrapped the girl in it.

As Cornelia carefully got back on her horse Guilford spoke up," Your highness, where are we taking her?" Smiling a little the princess looked over towards the large castle in the distance," home of course." She then had her horse start making its way to the castle.

"Will that be alright, what about the king," Guilford asked, only to receive a small chuckle.

"There's nothing to worry about Guilford, my father is too busy with foreign affairs to even notice something like this."

Suddenly, Cornelia heard a soft whimper and looked down at the girl curled up in her arms. For a short moment, she opened her violet eyes and looked at the princess. Then, her eyes shut once more, and all Cornelia heard was soft breathing. Pressing her hand to the girl's forehead, she found it still too warm. "Let's hurry back to the castle Guilford, she still has a fever. I want to get her to a bed soon."

"As you with princess," he replied, and they both had their horses quicken their pace.

**Line break**

Luluko felt hot, and was in pain, but didn't know why. She also didn't know why the world seemed to be bouncing up and down. But she was really tired and didn't want to open her eyes. Then, there was something new, something that almost made the world change. It was the feeling of being held, and with that the warmth of another person. Though, she didn't know who it could be, her master would never hold her and she didn't know who would.

It felt nice,' I wonder who it could be. Ah, whoever it is, they smell pretty." With whatever strength she still had, she tried opening her eyes. It was hard, Luluko didn't think she would be able to do it, but she tried anyway. After a short while, she finally managed to open them. What she saw was a woman, holding her in her arms.

The woman looked down at Luluko, and gave a soft smile. Luluko would have like to smile back at her, but she was really sleepy. She slowly started to close her eyes,' she was as pretty as she smelled.' Once her eyes closed, she felt all of what happened to her hit her at once, and fell quickly to sleep.

**Line break**

After arriving at the castle, Cornelia quickly bypassed the guards and head straight for her room. She didn't bother addressing anyone on the way since, at the moment, she couldn't bring herself to care. After a long walk, she finally made it to her destination and went inside. She carefully placed the girl on her bed and removed the cloak. Giving her a quick look over, Cornelia then went over to her closet and started rummaging around the chests she held her old clothing in.

After about five minutes of looking, she walked out of the closet and headed for the door. As she walked out, she spotted her knight walking towards her. "Guilford good timing, please watch the girl for a moment. I need to get something from Euphie." She then walked right past Guilford who seemed like he was about to protest, but was unable too.

Guilford walked into his princess's room and spotted the girl on Cornelia's bed. He saw her shiver a little, so he walked over and placed the cloak over her and sighed. "My princess has certainly found something interesting," he said as he made his way over to a chair by the door. As he sat down, he pulled a small book from his coat and began to read.

**Line break**

Euphemia was in her room reading, the book was very good; it concerned a commoner who became a heroic knight that stole the heart of a beautiful princess. While reading she notice the book became rather steamy as the princess and the knight took their relationship further and further. It was getting really good,' the knight snuck into the princess's bed room and startled her before tossing her on the bed. He kissed her passionately using is tongue to gain entrance into her mouth, she moaned and shuttered as he went deeper.

Slowly he undressed her, starting from the back he removed her dress and threw it on the floor. Taking his mouth from hers he started kissing the various parts of her body, starting from the neck down he worked his way to her breasts, then her naval, all the while undressing her further. Her chest was shone bare as she lay on the bed as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand. He removed his and proceeded to open her legs, she squeaked in surprise as he started to lick her womanhood through the rest of her undergarments.

Moaning and getting moist, she couldn't help but call his name in pleasure. He smiled at this and removed the rest of her clothing. Slowly he positioned his member in front of her womanhood and,' suddenly Euphemia's door flew open and she quickly threw her arms over the book and put her head over it. Looking up for a quick glance she saw her sister, and raised her crimson face.

Cornelia walked in and looked at her younger sister wondering what was wrong. "Are you ok Euphie," she asked looking at the blushing girl. "I-I'm fine sister," Euphemia said quickly. "Alright then," Cornelia said while as she walked past her," I need to borrow one of your night gowns," she said while moving to one of the dressers by the wall. "Why do you need to borrow my clothes, you know they won't fit since you breasts are bigger than mine," Euphie said with a little jealousy .

Cornelia looked at her and said," My clothes won't fit her." She then pulled a dark blue night gown out of the dresser. "You didn't bring another girl and leave her without her clothes again did you," the younger sister asked. "No, this one was being sold as a slave as we raided the slavers. She was then poisoned and after helping with that she's now sleeping in my room with a fever," she said walking out of the door. "Oh," Euphie said as she sat there for a minute processing what she just heard. Standing up and running after her elder sister she yelled," WAIT, WHAT."

**Line break**

Guilford looked up as he saw his princess walk back into the room with her sister, and promptly stood up," My lady Euphimia, it's good to see you." Euphie looked over at him and smiled, but otherwise ignored him, wanting to see the girl on the bed. Cornelia once again removed the cloak, and then carefully started taking off what the girl had one, at which point, Guilford left the room, a small blush on his face from having seen a little too much.

"Wow sister, she's so cute," Euphie said as she helped undress the girl," but it's quite sad that she was being sold as a slave. It must have been hard, she as bandages everywhere." Cornelia nodded as she put the nightgown onto the girl. "Yes, it is. But look at this," she said as she reached behind the girl to pull out the tail that had curled up under her.

Cornelia then reached up to the top of the girls head, carefully lifting the ears that had flattened. Euphie had a look of amazement on her face," are those real sister?" Seeing Cornelia nod, she reached out and took the tail, softly stroking it," it's so soft." Cornelia had to agree, her ears were also soft, and as she softly stroked the girls head, she heard soft whimpers and felt the girl nudge her head a little closer towards her hands.

Smiling, she picked the girl up," Euphie, can you move the covers?" Nodding, the younger princess went to the side of the bed and removed the blankets and sheets from it. Cornelia then placed the girl back on the bed and covered her," Guilford, you may come back in." She waited for him to walk back into the room and then turned toward him," Guilford, when I or Euphie are not watching over her, I want you to look after her, alright?"

"I'll do whatever I can to assist you princess," he said with a slight bow of his head. Cornelia then dismissed him to finish his duties, and had Euphie pull a chair over. They both sat and spoke quietly, every once and a while checking on the girl as they did.

**Line break**

**Two days later**

As a few rays of light were cast over her eyes, Luluko turned slightly, not wanting to wake. As she did, she felt that something was strange. Whatever she was on was really soft, and whatever was covering her was warm. There was also that scent, the smell of something familiar. 'It smells like before… I like it, it smells pretty, whatever it is.'

Unable to fall back to sleep, Luluko opened her eyes, and found herself looking at a large window. Through it she could see the green leaves of a tree, and a family of birds. It was strange to her, she didn't recognize where she was, and was unsure of what that meant. Slowly she raised herself so she could get a better look outside. "Ah, I see your awake," she heard from her right. It startled her a little and made her jump a little, and she grabbed her tail while her ears went back.

When she looked to see who spoke, she saw a man with light blue eyes and dark hair. He was sitting in a chair with a book in his hands. 'I wonder what he's reading,' Luluko thought,' I only know how to read a little, so I might not be able to understand it.' She watched the man adjust his glasses," are you feeling better?" Luluko nodded to the question, not really understanding why he had asked, though the ache from her right arm and ankle might explain a little.

Luluko watched the man stand up and bowed a little," my name, is Gilbert G.P. Guilford. Personal knight of Princess Cornelia Li Britannia. Please call me Guilford" He raised his head and gave Luluko a smile," Might I know your name?" Luluko looked at him for a moment and then answered softly," Luluko." She saw Guilford smile once again," is there anything you need lady Luluko?"

'Lady?' Luluko thought, then blushed a little. Softly she spoke, and her ears lowered a little," w-well I-I… I n-need to go… g-go to… t-to g-go to…" Guilford chuckled a little and put his hand up to stop her," I understand, you have been asleep for a while, and that is a very natural thing to do once waking up. Please, if you'll follow me." Luluko nodded and moved her legs over the side of what she was on, then tried to stand, only to instantly fall. While on the floor, she gripped her right ankle, which suddenly gave out a sharp pain.

Guilford came over and sat her up," I apologize, your ankle has been broken, and it seems I had forgotten about it." He then picked Luluko up and walked into a different room, placing her on a strange chair. "You may relieve yourself here, please call me once you are finished," Guilford told her, and then he walked out of the room and shut the door. Luluko remembered that her master had once let her use one of these strange chairs, and remembered how to use it. Standing on her left leg, she lifted up part of the chair, then lifted her clothing and sat back down.

After a few minutes, Guilford who was on the other side of the door, heard a soft call," I'm ready now Guilford." He opened the door and walked inside, picked Luluko back up, and walked her back to the bed. Once she was settled, Luluko decided to ask," Guilford, what is this?"

He looked at her pointing to what she was just placed in," that would be a bed. Have you never been in one before?" Luluko shook her head,' I've heard about beds, but had never thought that they were so nice.' Guilford nodded and decided to avoid asking about it, instead he asked," would you like some food lady Luluko?"

Luluko looked at him with a bit of surprise," am I allowed to eat today?" The look on Guilford's face was one that Luluko couldn't recognize, he still answered her," of course you may eat today. You can eat whenever you like." Again Luluko showed a look of surprise," really? Wont master get angry with me?"

Guilford almost didn't know how to answer, but he did his best," that man will not be seeing you any longer." He cringed a little as he saw a look of shock on her face, but he decided that he shouldn't be telling her this. "I will be back with some food Luluko, please wait here."

Luluko nodded and watched as Guilford left the room, then started to lay on what she assumed were pillows, since she remembered pillows go on beds. She breathed in a little, finding that scent once more,' I wonder whose bed this is? They smell pretty."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Luluko sat up when she heard the door to the room being opened, and waited to see if Guilford had returned. Instead of the tall man standing in the doorway, Luluko saw a woman with purple hair and indigo eyes. She stood about a head shorter than Guilford, but was still taller than Luluko. She walked in carrying a tray of what looked like food, and placed it on a table near the bed.

She turned towards Luluko and walked over to her, sitting on the bed. Luluko watched as she lifted up her hand and reached out. This caused Luluko to back up a little, and the woman frowned a little. She then smiled," Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

"Wh-who are you?"

Placing her hand on Luluko's forehead, she smiled a little more widely," I am Cornelia Li Britannia, and I'm glad to tell you that your fever has started to break." Cornelia removed her hand and leaned in close to Luluko, putting their foreheads together. Luluko took a sharp intake of breath, no one had ever done this to her before. When she breathed in she smelled something familiar. It was the same scent she had smelled before,' she must be the owner of this bed. And maybe-?'

"Are you my new master?"

The question made Cornelia back away from Luluko, looking at her with surprise," If you are, your very kind to let me use your bed. I've never had a master like you before," she said with a small smile on her face. Cornelia frowned," I am not your master, because you are no longer a slave."

Luluko looked at her a little strangely as she tilted her head to the side, not really understanding what she had meant. "Umm, what does that mean?" The question threw Cornelia of guard a little, but she decided to answer the best she could," it means, that you are free. You will never have a master ever again. From now on, you make the decisions about your life."

Staring at Cornelia wide eyed, Luluko didn't seem to know how to react. She had never been allowed to make decisions for herself before, she didn't even know if she knew how. Her cheek felt warm and wet, and when she wiped her face, she found her tears. She honestly didn't know what to do.

Cornelia reached up and wiped away her tears and smiled," it's alright if you don't know what you want at this moment. For now, you can stay here and find what you wish to do for yourself." She was trying to help, but this seemed to cause Luluko to cry even more. But it did not seem that they were tears of sadness. Slowly, Luluko reached out and grabbed onto the hem of Cornelia's shirt, causing her to smile. Cornelia placed her hand on Luluko's head and started rubbing around her ears. It was slow, but it seemed to calm the girl down a little. After a short time, Luluko stopped crying, giving soft little moans as Cornelia kept rubbing around her ears.

Suddenly, Cornelia remembered what she came to do, and stood up from the bed, surprising Luluko a little. She grabbed the tray from the table and brought it over to Luluko. There was a covered bowl on the tray and what looked like some bread. Cornelia placed the tray one Luluko's lap, then handed her a spoon. She then lifted the lid covering the bowl revealing a light colored soup.

"Once you've finished eating, I'll take you to the bath. With your fever you were sweating all night," Cornelia told her. Luluko once again looked at Cornelia with a surprised look," am I really allowed to eat this, I haven't been good have I. A-and the bath, I've already had one, I still have a while before I get another." Cornelia once again placed her hand on Luluko's head, "You no longer need to worry about things like that, go ahead and eat alright?"

Luluko nodded slowly and started eating. When she took her first bite, she blushed a little," it's yummy." Cornelia chuckled at her wording but watched as she continued to eat until it was almost half finished, which is when Cornelia stopped her for a moment. "Here," she said placing two small pills into Luluko's hand," you still have some poison running through your system. These will help get it out of you." Luluko nodded and took the pills.

Cornelia let Luluko finish her food, chuckling from the soft sounds of delight. Once finished, Cornelia took the tray and called for a maid to take it. She also told her to start a bath, then sat back down with Luluko to wait. After about ten minutes, Cornelia carefully picked Luluko up, and started carrying her towards the royal bath. She had yet to tell Luluko that she was princess, but she was sure the girl would find out eventually.

The entire way down to the bath, Luluko was wide eyed as she saw the large castle hallway, looking at the extravagant pillars and vases littered throughout it. She looked through the large windows that showed a view Luluko had never seen before, she could see a lake with a forest behind it, and a large mountain range even further than that.

Luluko then looked ahead and saw two people holding doors open for them, and once they were through, the doors were shut. They passed through one more set of doors and suddenly there was steam all around them. Cornelia walked over to the edge of a large bath that almost seemed like a steaming pond to Luluko. After setting down Luluko, Cornelia took off her clothing revealing soft fair skin, long legs, and breasts that were larger than Luluko's. Cornelia then helped Luluko out of her clothing, and she also removed Luluko's bandages.

Cornelia grabbed a bronze jug that was nearby, running through the water. She brought it over and held it above Luluko's head," hold your breath." Luluko did as she was told and a few seconds later, Cornelia poured the water over her, then quickly did the same to herself. Putting the jug down, Cornelia grabbed a large glass bottle that was off to the side, and poured some into Luluko's hair. "This will help clean your hair, and it also gives smooth skin," Cornelia said as she lathered Luluko's hair," keep your eyes closed, it will sting if it gets inside them."

Luluko did as she was told and waited patiently as Cornelia scrubbed her down. She flinched a little as Cornelia carefully went over the wound on her right arm," does it hurt badly?" Looking up at Cornelia, Luluko shook her head a little," not as much as before." Cornelia smiled and nodded, then poured more water over Luluko, washing everything away. After mimicking the process on herself, Cornelia put everything away and walked over to Luluko.

Picking her up once more, she walked Luluko into the bath, and slowly submerged her. Luluko flinched a little when her broken ankle was submerged, but otherwise she seemed fine. Cornelia sat Luluko down, then sat next to her. Luluko looked over at Cornelia, and then herself. Cornelia sat mostly above the water, it reached up just over her breast, and it reached above Luluko's shoulders. They were both sitting straight in the water, but Cornelia seemed a lot taller than Luluko, even in the water.

Cornelia chuckled a little, seeing what Luluko was doing, and reached over to pet her head. Luluko didn't know why, but she leaned into Cornelia's touch. After a few minutes, Cornelia stopped and stood up from the bath," Come, lets head back to the room." She picked Luluko up and took her out of the bath, taking her to some towels that had been laid out. Luluko was wrapped in a large towel, then Cornelia started drying their hair. Once satisfied, Cornelia again lifted Luluko, and headed back for the room.

When they reached Cornelia's room, Luluko was placed on the bed, and Cornelia went into her closet for a few minutes. She then returned carrying two nightgowns, one purple and long enough for Cornelia, and one that was a light violet color and a looked like it was for Luluko. Cornelia placed hers on the bed and unwrapped the towel covering Luluko. "Lift your arms, I'll help you put it on," she said, with a smile that soon turned into a frown," What's wrong."

The look on Luluko's face was one of sheer surprise," I'm allowed to have more clothing?" Cornelia's eyes widened a little, and she sat on the bed. "Of course you can. Remember, your free now and can have normal things. Once your completely healed, I'm going to get you a nice wardrobe," she told her with a soft smile. She saw Luluko's ears droop a little, and saw a faint blush on her face," r-really? I can have things… I can really be free?"

Cornelia smiled and nodded, and she received a small smile herself. Luluko lifted her arms and Cornelia put the nightgown on her, and then put on her own nightgown. Joining her on the bed, Cornelia pulled Luluko over towards the head of the bed so she was beside her. Luluko then felt Cornelia's hand on her head and felt her start rubbing around her ears. After a short while, Cornelia started to hear soft purring from Luluko as she nuzzled Cornelia's hand.

There was a soft knock on the door, and Guilford walked in. He saw Luluko leaning up against Cornelia getting her head pet. Cornelia had a soft smile on her face and seemed to be enjoying herself. Guilford smiled and left the room, the paperwork he was carrying could wait until tomorrow, and his princess hasn't had a smile like that for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Cornelia started to wake up and, upon hearing the sound of soft breathing, smiled. Looking down a little, she saw the curled up form of Luluko next to her. She was under Cornelia's arm, her tail wrapped around it. Every once and a while, Cornelia could see one of Luluko's ears twitch, and she found it simply adorable. Reaching over with her spare hand, she started to softly pet her head.

Luluko's head started to push her head against Cornelia's hand. 'She's much calmer now. I suppose we'll be sharing a bed from now on,' Cornelia thought while her smile turned into a small frown,' It would be terrible if her nightmares started to come back.' Cornelia stopped petting Luluko and pulled her into a soft hug, and she felt Luluko move a little.

Opening her eyes, Luluko saw Cornelia's face close up to hers and then started to mumble," mmmhh, Cornelia? Is it time to get up?" Cornelia smiled again, and nodded," yes, it's time to start the day. Are you ready?" Luluko yawned and then, through half lidded eyes, nodded and let Cornelia sit up from the bed. Then tried not to fall back asleep as Cornelia picked out their cloths for the day. When she did, Luluko sat up, and Cornelia helped her dress. Once they were done, Cornelia placed her hand on Luluko's cheek," anymore nightmares?"

Luluko shook her head and smiled," no, not one." Cornelia smiled and held out her hand," good, then let's go get something to eat." Standing, Luluko took Cornelia's hand and they walked out of the room. 'That's good,' Cornelia thought,' I'm not sure I could handle seeing her so sad again.'

**Line break**

**One Week Ago**

Cornelia sat at the desk in her room, reading over a report from Guilford. She occasionally looked over towards Luluko, who was sitting with Euphie. Over the last two months, Euphie has been teaching Luluko how to read. She thought that while Luluko was forced to stay in Cornelia's room, she needed something to do. So either Euphie would come to teach her to read, or Guilford would come and teach her history.

She had apparently been doing well in her studies, from what Cornelia had heard. This showed when Euphie held up a book and pointed to the page," here, now read this line." Luluko looked at the page for a moment before speaking," T-the princess, raised her hand and spoke,' let them fight.' She then watched as the two knights fought for their love." She read slowly, and paused often, but she did well for only having learned to read for two months.

"That's very good Luluko, you're doing very well," Euphie told her. Luluko smiled, and as she was about to read another line, there was a knock on the door. Euphie got up from the bed and went to open the door. When she opened it, she found Lloyd on the other side. He smiled and held up his doctor's bag," time for a checkup." Euphie let him inside the room and then sat on a chair near the bed, watching as Lloyd looked over Luluko.

He looked over the now healed wound on her right arm, and then her ankle. Once done with that, he gently grabbed Luluko's head, looking from one side to the other. Letting her go he stood up right and placed his hands in his pockets. Looking over towards Cornelia he smiled again," has she been taking the medicine I prescribed?"

Cornelia looked over at Luluko who was holding her tail," with every meal." Lloyd chuckled a little and picked up his bag," then have her finish the bottle. Other than that, she's fine. Her ankle is almost completely healed and the wound on her arm is gone." He headed for the door and then stopped before leaving," let me know if I can study her alright. We don't know that much about how their extras work." He shut the door just before a book almost hit him.

Luluko looked over towards Cornelia, who had a slight angered look on her face. Euphie chuckled a little and stood," you know he means well sister, I'm sure he was just joking." Cornelia huffed and placed her head in her hand," the last time he joked, he tried to cut off some of her tail and ears to see how they grew."

Both princess's looked over at Luluko, who was giggling a little," he's a funny man." Cornelia and Euphie smiled as they watched her. After a while, Luluko went back to reading and Euphie started helping her. Sighing, Cornelia thought for a moment, then stood and walked over to Luluko, who looked up at her. "Now that your almost healed," Cornelia started," I think it's time that we get you your own room."

Looking at Luluko's face, Cornelia could see a sad look on it. She smiled and placed a hand on Luluko's head," don't worry, I know it will be a little lonely but we'll see each other every day. Euphie and even Guilford will help you learn and we'll still eat and be together for a few hours. But I think it's time that you have your own personal space where you can sleep and have time to yourself."

"S-so, you're not sending me away? I won't be alone," Luluko asked, looking like wounded kitten. Cornelia, placed her hand on Luluko's cheek, and looked in her eyes," you don't have to worry about anything like that." Luluko smiled a little and lightly nuzzled Cornelia's hand," ok, I've never had a room of my own before. It sounds nice." This caused Cornelia to smile, she then pet Luluko a little," I'm sure once we decorate it, it will be lovely."

**Line break**

A few hours later, it was nearing dark and everyone had already eaten together. Cornelia took Luluko to her new room, which was similar in size to Cornelia's, but the bed was smaller and it didn't have many things to fill it. Luluko looked around the room opening all of the drawers to her new desk, and looking through the large closet. Once done with that she climbed onto the bed and laid herself down," It's so soft. Is all this really mine?"

Chuckling, Cornelia nodded," Yes, Luluko. It is indeed yours, and in a few days, we'll go shopping to fill it with things. Like clothes, which you are in need of, since you have none of your own." Luluko nodded, and after a few more minutes of excitement, started to yawn. Cornelia had her change into her nightgown, and then got her ready for bed. As Cornelia was about to leave, she felt a tug on her sleeve. Looking down she saw Luluko holding onto her sleeve," are you going to be here tomorrow?"

The question was sudden, but it made Cornelia smile at how worried she was. She bent down a little and kissed Luluko's forehead," yes, I will even come and wake you in the morning. Now go to sleep, and finish recovering." Luluko nodded and curled herself up under the covers of her bed. Cornelia left the room to finish her work. She would check on Luluko later to see how she's doing.

Luluko tried falling asleep, but it was hard. Nothing was the same, and it didn't smell like Cornelia. She stayed awake as long as she could, until her exhaustion forced her to slowly shut her eyes. Before falling asleep, she wondered if Cornelia would come back in the morning.

**Line break**

'Luluko, Luluko? Look at me Luluko,' the small girl heard, and turned her head to look up at her mistress. Her mistress was holding her hand out to her and so she walked over to her. Placing a hand on her head, her mistress then pointed towards a man,' you see him Luluko? That is your new master, you must follow all of his orders and do everything you can not to disappoint him.' The young Luluko was handed over to the rough looking man and was pulled away. Before leaving the room, her mistress called out to them,' Zilum, make sure she is safe until the promised day. Otherwise, I'm not sure I will be able to control myself.'

Luluko was then dragged out of the room, further and further until they reached a house near the edge of the city. She was thrown inside and kicked in the side. As she tried to catch her breath, she heard her master speak,' DAMMIT, she made a fool out of me. And now this, sticking a thirteen year old child on me. The hell did I do to piss her off so much.' He glared down at Luluko and she flinched away.

Her master got down on his knees and grabbed her shoulders,' this is all your fault you little brat, I can't even have fun with you while I wait.' He slapped her across the face and she started to cry and kick at him,' Oh I'll take care of you, but it's not going to be easy.'

She felt her shoulders being shaken harder and harder," No, no, please no." Still being shaken she started to hear something," ko… luko… LULUKO!" The sudden shouting woke the girl from her sleep. Luluko saw Cornelia hovering over her gripping her shoulders, her face full of concern. Tears started falling from Luluko's face and she started weeping. Cornelia lifted her up and held her in her arms, cradling her and speaking calming words.

Cornelia worked at this for nearly an hour until Luluko fell asleep in her arms. Cornelia looked up towards the door where she saw Euphie. "What was that," she asked, a scared look on her face," I've seen what someone having nightmares is like. But I've never seen something like that, someone thrashing around like their being attacked. What was that sister?" Once more, Cornelia looked down at Luluko," I'm not entirely sure Euphie."


End file.
